Truth or Dare X Shaman king Edition
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Truth or Dare Season 2! English dub name warnings! Yoh, Morty, Anna, Trey, Pilica, Len, Jun, Rio, Lyserg, Faust, Joco, Sharona, Lilly, Sally, Millie, Ellie, Kanna, Matti, Mari, Zeke and all the guardian ghosts all become my new victims, hope you like the hilarity. Be sure to send in the funniest dares possible!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare X (Shaman King Edition)**

**I've been asked by some people that I should make a new Truth or Dare X, but with a different show. So I'm fulfilling those wishes, and making the next season of Truth or Dare X! **

**(I'm using the English dub names for this, because I like them better and their easier to write, so I'll give you the list of characters for both versions for less confusion. English on the left, Japanese on the right. If there is only one name then it's the same in both versions)**

**The Characters for the show are:**

**Yoh Asakura**

**Amidamaru**

**Morty/Manta**

**Mosuke**

**Rio of the wooden sword/Wooden Sword Ryu**

**Tokagero**

**Trey Racer/Horohoro **

**Corey/Kororo**

**Anna Asakura**

**Len Tao/ Ren Tao**

**Bason**

**Jun Tao**

**Lee Pai long/Lee Pyron**

**Lyserg Diethel**

**Chloe/Morphine**

**Zeke Asakura/Hao Asakura**

**Spirit of fire**

**Pilica/Pirika**

**Faust VIII**

**Eliza**

**Joco/Chocolove**

**(Team Tres Magnifique) **

**Sharona**

**Ellie**

**Millie**

**Sally**

**Lilly**

**Kanna Bismarch**

**Mari/Marion Phauna**

**Matti/Matilda Matisse**

**(Minor appearances by each of their Guardian Ghosts)**

**I think this is everyone I wanted but I'll be sure to add other people if need be. So I hope you enjoy, let's get started!**

**~X-x-X~**

The group of Shamans, Ghosts, etc., all appeared in a dark room, inexplicably. They all looked around, wondering where they were, or how they got here.

"Where are we?" Yoh asked. "Last I checked, I was about to leave for my 1000 mile run. Amidamaru, do you know?"

Amidamaru shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yoh. But for some strange reason, I feel substantially weaker.

"I don't know," Morty replied. He then noticed all the other people in the room. "Lyserg, li's, Halloween girls, ZEKE?! What is everyone from the Shaman Tournament here?"

Sharona huffed and crossed her arms. "That's what we were wondering!" she said with a snarky attitude.

"We were on our way to the get our nails done and now we're here" Millie said angrily.

"And I was working on a new way to take the king of spirits power, but I was taken here" Zeke said nonchalantly.

"Someone better tell me why I'm here, because I was in the middle of a date with a most beautiful girl!" Rio screamed.

"I think I can explain it…" I said with a smirk. Everyone turned around to see me sitting in a chair. I stood up and walked over to the middle of their group. "Hey, what's up? I'm Koady"

Trey stops and ponders for a moment. "Koady, where have I heard that name before?" he hummed softly.

"Well, it matters not where you've heard a name before, what are you doing here, Blondie?" Len asks while glaring at me.

I grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask that…" The room lights up brightly and momentarily blinds everyone in the room. "Welcome, you're the next contestants on Truth or Dare X!"

When everyone regained their vision, they had a confused look on their faces.

"What on earth is Truth or Dare X?" Anna asked, somewhat bitterly.

Trey then hits his hand with a fist. "Now I know who this guy is! This is Koady Pike! He hosts the hit comedy show 'Truth or Dare X'! Me and Pilica love it, right sis?"

Pilica nods. "Yeah, it's hilarious! I loved it with the Beyblade metal fusion crew, by the way. It's like a big game of truth or dare, only globally televised and 100 times more hilarious and embarrassing for the contestants!"

Everyone suddenly became very silent.

"And we're now contestants on this show?" Rio asked slowly and cautiously.

I nodded. "That's right shamans and friends, you're my new victims- I mean, players"

"Sorry, but I don't really feel like playing, so if you would be so kind as to let us out of here, I'll be more than happy to let you live" Len says, I can tell he's trying to not to lung at me and kill me.

"Len, you don't want to-" Trey speaks but I interrupt him.

"What makes you think you have a choice, Lenny?" I teased. "I've destroyed all your mediums and weapons, aside from Lilly's glasses for obvious reasons, so you have nothing to attack me with"

Everyone searches themselves and finally realizes their weapons are gone.

Len huffs. "No matter, I can trample you without my Kwan Dao." He raises his hand and shouts "Bason, Spirit Form! UNITY!"

A few seconds go by and nothing happens. Len blushes and glares at Bason. "Bason! I said Spirit Form!" he screams.

"I'm sorry Master Len, but for some strange reason I can't achieve spirit form in this room" he said sadly.

"That's right, this entire building is built so that no one can achieve spirit form" I said.

"Whatever, I'll destroy you with my bare hands!" Ren the lunged at me and aimed a punch at my face. I simply held up a finger and used it to stop the punch with ease. Everyone gasped. Len was more shocked than any of them. I then used my free hand and flicked Len on the forehead, sending him flying into a wall and leaving a large crater. Jun ran up to him and helped him to sit up.

"Len, are you ok?" she asked. She then glared at me. "Pai Long!"

At Jun's order, Lee Pai Long jumped in the air and then came down, spinning mid-air and extending his right foot. "Fury Crush!" he shouted.

"No Jun! You don't know what you're getting into!" Trey called out.

I raised my hand again and used only 2 fingers to hold Lee Pai Long's leg in my hand. I then threw him into the wall as well, next to Len.

Zeke laughed lightly. "You people are all weaklings" he said before the spirit of fire appeared in giant form. Zeke jumped up on its shoulder and shouted "Spirit of Fire, burn this brat to ashes!"

The Spirit of Fire launched a blast of red, hot flames at me. I held up my hand and blocked all the flames and bounced them back, knocking Zeke off his shoulder and down to the ground with a loud thud.

Everyone was awestruck. They just stood there staring at me with a dropped jaws and wide eyes, even Anna!

"How is that even possible?!" Rio screamed.

"He stopped Len, Pai Long, and even Zeke's attacks with ease!" Morty stated.

"Of course he could, you idiots!" Trey screamed. "Koady has more power than all of us combined! Plus he has magic powers as well so we're about as strong as ants to him!"

I smirked. "You hit the nail on the head, Trey"

"So let me get this straight, that little brat has the power to destroy us, single-handedly?" Kanna asked.

"And he will do so if we don't do it?" Matti added.

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, who do you think I am, Zeke?" everyone sighed in relief, aside from Zeke, who was somewhat insulted. "If you don't cooperate, I'll be forced to unleash the fangirls and fanboys, the violent ones" everyone flinched. "That's right, do what I say or you'll literally be ripped limb from limb"

Everyone turned slightly pale and gulped.

"Alright Koady, we'll play your stupid game, but we won't like it…" Yoh said distastefully.

I sweat drop. "That's the spirit… I guess… Anyway, since I don't have any Dares or Questions ready, you guys are off the hook for today" I hear everyone cheer behind me. "So I guess we'll cut this show short for today. Trey, Pilica, do you want to do the honours and tell our viewers what to do? You 2 seem to know how everything works here"

The blue-haired siblings smiled and stepped in front of the camera.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Trey cheered.

"You guys have to give us all the dares and truths you can! Just send a review saying what you want us all to do and Koady will make sure it happens!"

"And for all you kind, merciful people out there, when it comes to anyone with blue hair, please be nice!"

"No such luck Trey" I interjected. He started to cry. "See you next time everyone!"

A buzzer went off, signalling the cameras were off.

"Alright, my assistants will show you to your sleeping arrangements. Yoh and Anna, Trey and Len, Rio and Lyserg, Jun and Pilica, and Faust, Morty and Joco, and will share normal rooms. Sharona and the Li's and Zeke and the Halloween horrors will share master rooms, since the numbers are greater. All your spirits will share their rooms with their owners and if you have any questions, you can either take it up with me or one of my assistants"

"Yeah, I got a question…" Anna started. "Do you have any decent food here?"

Everyone fell over anime-style. "Actually yes, I do. Mei-Mei, please show everyone to the dining hall?" Mei-Mei walked in and nodded.

"Right away, Mr. Pike" I never get tired of that!

"Maybe this won't be so bad…" Rio said contently, staring at Mei-Mei.

"Don't be on it…" Pilica and Trey said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. My latest version of "Truth or Dare X" is not getting enough reviews for me to make up an entire season, I can't even write a single chapter! So, I decided that because of the lack of reviews, I'm going to half to give up on "Truth or Dare X: Shaman King Edition" for now and write a new story with a different set of show characters. **

**I'll be writing a "Truth or Dare X" with Characters from Digimon, so if you'd prefer to read that then feel free to check it out when I get the first chapter up. See ya next time everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**After quite a while since this story's debut, I finally got enough reviews to start writing again. So please enjoy the first episode (chapter) of Truth or Dare X – Shaman King Edition.**

**x~X~x**

The Shamans all gathered in the show room, each with a different version of a nervous look. Man, I love my job… "Ok, now that we have enough reviews, I can finally start the show" I said into the TV camera.

"Oh joy, we get to be abused and humiliated on national TV. How could this get any better?" Len said sarcastically.

I grinned. "And just for that catty remark, Len, you're going first" Len groaned as I picked up my deck of dare cards. I flipped over the first card and grinned even wider. "Oh, Len, I have a feeling you're gonna hate this one. _SK-fan7_ wants to know… are you scared of Anna?"

Len's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. "Don't be absurd! Of course I-"

"Hold on there, Len…" I cut him off. "Before you make an answer that you and I know is, of course, a lie, everyone hold out your wrists…"

Everyone got a confused look on their faces, but held out their wrists. I snapped my fingers and silver bands appeared on their wrists.

Yoh was the first to ask. "What on earth was this thing?"

"It's an Electro-lie band…" I answered. "Trey, you wanna tell him what it does?"

The blue-haired boy nodded. "If any of us tell a lie when Koady asks us a Truth question, well… let's just say that the pain of being burnt to a crisp by Zeke's Spirit of Fire will seem like a mild sun burn…"

Everyone suddenly went pale and stared at the Electro-lie band.

I smirked. "And not only that, but it will also, immediately, teleport a bunch of fangirls and fanboys into the room and they will fight over what's left of you, a new feature I've added. So, unless you want to be electrocuted and fought over like the last slice of pizza, then I recommend you don't lie… that means you Len…"

Len growled and huffed, embarrassedly. "Fine! If you must know, I am scared of Anna. She's like a harpy, and I pity Yoh for having to marry HEEEEEEEEEEER!" Ren screamed that last bit as he was punched into the wall by Anna's Shikigamis.

"Don't insult me in my presence or you're in for a world of pain…" Anna said nonchalantly.

I sweat drop. "Anna, I thought that Len and the others destroyed the Shikigamis, how did you get them back?" I asked.

The Shikigamis returned to Anna in their paper form and she put them back into the Tome of the Shaman. "They weren't destroyed, they just ran out of energy and returned to their paper form, which was when I grabbed them when no one was looking and kept them…"

"Ok…" I said slowly. "Next up, is a dare for Yoh, also from _SK-fan7_. He or she, I don't really know which (no offense!), wants you to… oh god… they want you to Slap Anna and then run for your life!"

Yoh gulped and turned white a sheet. "Can't I do anything else? Run into a brick wall? Go swimming in sulphuric acid? Have Zeke burn me to ashes? ANYTHING!?" he screamed, tears running down his face like waterworks.

"Sorry, Yoh, I feel for you… but this person really wants it and I can't let them down. So just make it quick and… I'll see you from the other side…"

Yoh had anime tears running down his face, as did Morty, Rio, Trey and Amidamaru. "We'll miss you, Yoh…" they all sobbed.

"I'll miss you guys too…" he sobbed back. Yoh stood up and walked over to Anna. "Anna, please, whatever you do, just do it quick and painlessly…" He raised his hand slowly, everyone's eyes following it as it made its way slightly behind Yoh's torso. The brunette silently made his vows and with one swift motion, his hand made contact with Anna's cheek, resulting in a loud _SLAP_ sound echoing through the room. The room fell silent as they awaited the punishment that Yoh was sure to receive any second now.

Yoh's eyes were squeezed shut and covered his head with his arms, defensively. "Am I dead yet?" he asked.

We all glanced over at Anna, waiting for her reaction. Her bangs hung over her eyes, ominously and her cheek was beginning to grow red from the hard action of Yoh's hand hitting it. Then, something happened that absolutely _no one_ would expect… Anna… began softly weeping and tears began running down her face. She raised her head and everyone saw that it was tears that were running down her face because they were coming from her trembling eyes.

"Why would you do that, Yoh… I thought you loved me…" she wept. The blonde girl then began bawling out like a little girl after losing her pet and sunk to her knees.

Everyone's mouths were close to hitting the floor. No one, not even _me_, expected something like this, not in a million years!

Yoh knelt down and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Anna, I'm so sorry… I didn't want to do it, he made me…" he said in a comforting tone.

Anna looked at Yoh lovingly, and then her expression changed to her usual cold and heartless one, with the addition of an evil smirk. Oh god… YOH, RUN!

"AHHHHHH!" Yoh cried out in pain, clutching the front of his pants and sinking to the floor. Every boy in the room could feel his pain just looking at him.

Anna stood up and blew the smoke from her fist. "Sorry, Yoh, but you had that coming…" _There's_ the Anna we all know and fear…

"Ok, next dare…" I said. I picked up the next card of my deck and grinned at it. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this one. _Guest_ has a dare for Len and Trey…" the two looked cautiously at me. "Now, it's a choice dare, so you can either kiss for 10 seconds and Len can't do a thing about it, or Trey gets to hit you as many times as he pleases for the rest of the episode and Len can't retaliate"

Both shamans' mouths dropped like flies. Len turned to face Trey. "Trey, I don't think I need to tell you what to choose" he said.

Trey nodded. He jumped on top of Len and started beating him senseless. Everyone acted as if that was a normal thing… actually, it probably was, considering them.

"Alright, while Len takes Trey's beating, let's move onto the final dare of the day. And as a special treat, the last dare is one of my own" I said, chuckling. Everyone turned pale. "The final dare is for the cutest person and hottest person in the room…"

"Oh, it is such a burden being so downright gorgeous…" Sharona said dramatically, crying tears into a handkerchief. "Why must the beautiful suffer so greatly?"

"Not you, Sharona!" I yelled. "I said the cutest, not the craziest!" Kana and the rest of the Halloween girls couldn't help but laugh at Sharona as she went into a corner to sulk, even I had a chuckle too. I walked over to Lyserg and Zeke. "I was talking about you two…"

Everyone in the room stared at me like I was nuts. Even Trey halted on his assault on Len. "…What?" the all chorused.

"What, I'm gay, sue me" I pouted. "Anyway, you two follow me" I dragged Lyserg and Zeke into another room and shut the door, making sure to lock it. Both boys gulped nervously as I made my way over to them.

"W-What is that?!"

"Get that away from me!"

"Keep it away!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

I'm sure everyone could hear Lyserg and Zeke's cries of terror from out there. They're probably wondering what I'm doing, well I think I'll show them…

After getting Zeke and Lyserg ready, I told them their cues and went back into the other room, where the others were nervously and anxiously waiting.

"Koady… what did you do to them?" Yoh asked.

I smirked. "Why don't you see for yourself…" I snapped my fingers, and a puff of smoke appeared beside me. From the smoke, Lyserg and Zeke appeared, but not in the same condition they were before…

Instead of their normal clothes, Lyserg was dressed in a green two-piece swimsuit with his hair tied into two pigtails on the sides of his head, while Zeke was dressed in a red and black swimming speedo that showed pretty much everything but his boy-parts. Both boys had red streaks running across their faces, showing that they were obviously embarrassed by their new wardrobe.

Everyone in the room fell silent… that is, until the silence was broken by Millie and Ellie, who had exploded into laughter and were rolling on the floor, trying desperately to catch their breath. This reaction was soon followed by everyone else in the room doing the exact same thing, even Anna couldn't hold back her laughs.

"You can't be serious…" Zeke muttered angrily, trying to cover as much of his body as possible with his arms. "You expect us to wear these, and let you take photographic evidence of it?!" The laughing grew even harder.

I nodded. "My Shounen-ai fan club ran out of material to ogle over, so I was appointed to get a seme and an uke together and have them pose for the camera. But since I don't know any semes or ukes I just settled for the two of you. Lyserg is cute and adorable, and Zeke is hot and dangerous, so that's close enough"

"I'll never live this down…" Lyserg sighed, covering his face with his hands.

Yoh managed to catch his breath while still laughing. "I-I th-thought you were a-a girl at first, L-Lyserg, but this is too much!" He collapsed on the floor again, struggling to get oxygen into his lungs.

Zeke looked about ready to punch a wall. "Let's just get this over with…"

I laughed. "After I end the show." I turned to face the camera. "Hope you guys enjoyed the first episode of Truth or Dare X – Shaman King edition, be sure to stay tuned for the next episode that's sure to come out soon… I hope…"


End file.
